New Beginning
by H2se
Summary: When Hermione and Harry moved to Namimori, they didn't expect anything strange or dangerous to happen. After all they just defeated the dark lord so what else can happen? Then the two of them ran into Reborn and it all went down hill.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This might be a little bit AU.**

Hermione stared at Ron and Fred's coffins, trying her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. The sound of the other Weasleys crying reminded her that she wasn't the only one that were mourning for them, Harry also lost his best friend and the Weasley lost two of their sons to this horrible war.

The tears fell out, it was hard for her to hold back her tears, the guilt of Ron's death was there and will probably never leave. He jumped right in front of her, taking the killing curse for her. The image of his body falling down, his eyes closed as if he was asleep was still there in her mind, him saying three words to her was still in her mind. It should be her in the coffin, not Ron, he should be here with his family.

She could feel the anger from Mrs. Weasley, who was staring at her in resentment, she blamed her for Ron's death; something she can understand after all, he died saving her and there wasn't a day that goes by that she didn't think, she should have died and not Ron. _Why did you do this Ron? _Thought Hermione as more tears came out of her eyes.

"It isn't your fault, Hermione." Harry told her, he was the only one that understood about why she was blaming herself. He keeps telling her that this isn't her fault yet, how can she believe him when she realized that she could have saved him from dying.

"He jumped right in front of me when Carrow aimed the killing curse on me, how can it not be my fault even Mrs. Weasley agrees." croaked Hermione looking at Ron's coffin, tears were falling even harder as she said that to him.

"It isn't your fault Hermione and don't listen to what Mrs. Weasley says, everyone knows that this isn't your fault." Harry said, he is starting to realize, how broken his best friend had became and it was starting to scare him, she wasn't the strong woman she used to be now, she is only a shell of what she used to be.

They watched as they lower Fred and Ron's corpse to the ground, both of them thinking about getting away from the Wizardly World. It was just too painful for them to be here, everywhere they look, they are reminded of their dead friends and comrades that died to defeat Lord Voldemort.

Harry looked at Hermione, who seemed to be planing, something making him want to know, what is she planing to do. He glanced to see if anyone will ease drop on their conversation before noticing that almost everyone was talking to the Weaselys (whom were sobbing) about their losses.

"What are you planing Hermione?" Harry asked, his green eyes looking at her in concern which, made her give him a small sad smile. She looked at the Weasley family, who were still crying over the loss of their sobs, before telling him about her plans.

"I am planing to go to Japan, being here won't help me heal from the horrors of this war Harry." Hermione told him, looking at Bill, who was telling everyone tales of Fred.

"Why Japan? Hermione, there are millions of countries to pick from but, why Japan?" Harry asked her. He didn't want her to be that far away, it would be nice if it was America or France but, why would she pick Japan.

"No one will expect me to be there, Harry and that is what I want, no one bothering me about the war." Hermione told him firmly. He knew what she meant, almost everywhere they went, there were the paparazzi waiting to ambush them, asking them questions about how they felt with wining the war.

"I'm going with you then Hermione," Harry told her. His best friend shook her head at him in disbelief, making him smile at her.

"Are you sure Harry? I can understand, if you want to stay here with everyone else." Hermione told him. He suddenly notice the looks of jealously that Ginny was giving to his friend that was something he had never notice on her, why would she be jealous of his best friend maybe he is just imagining that she was jealous.

"Have you picked where you are going to stay?" Harry asked. She looked at him, sheepishly before admitting to him that she hadn't thought of which part in Japan that she wanted to live.

"I do know that I want to live in a small normal town for a while." Hermione told him. He nodded in agreement, a town might be nice but, do they know, how to act normal. He glance at his best friend, who had tears in her eyes as Mr. Weasley talked about Ron, it was strange not to have him with them.

"When do we leave Hermione?" Harry asked.

"If we are lucky probably in a week time if not then three weeks at maximum." Hermione answered. He nodded that was enough time for him to adopt Teddy, the poor baby not only lost his parents but, his grandmother too.

"You got some nerve coming here Hermione!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, Hermione saw the hatred and anger in the older woman's eyes of her living and her son dying. She was thinking of the words to say to the woman that used to be like a mother to her. Closing her eyes, remembering the last words that Ron told her and how she wished that she can returned his feelings towards him.

"Ron is my best friend, I know you blame me for his death and I blame myself for his death too. I came here to say my final goodbye and thank you to him, he wouldn't want you to act like this in his funeral. He would have wanted us to smile and the same can be said for Fred, who would make jokes if he was here." said Hermione softly, praying that the older woman will see some sense.

"Molly just leave the poor girl alone." said Mr. Weasley, he didn't want his wife to start a fight in front of everyone especially now in the funeral. Hermione was thankful that she wouldn't be seeing them for a while.

**A/N: Who do you think Harry should be with?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I am sorry if any of the characters seemed OOC, also I want to thank everyone, who put this as their favorite story and story alerts. I also would like to thank LeeArt for reviewing the last chapter.**

Japan, Hermione decided, was definitely different from England, while walking through the neighbourhood with her best friend and godson, who had changed his appearance, to look like her best-friend. They arrived yesterday, both of them not thinking about what they should do, when they reached Namimori; at the time, they were worrying about which town they should go to- not thinking about what job they should get- she blamed Harry and Ron's impulsiveness, finally getting to her.

"We really didn't think things through Hermione." she scowled at her friend, who was being supported by a near-by-wall, having a thoughtful look on his face as he said that. He shook his head at her, telling her that he didn't mean to say that out loud. Her friend didn't make a move to continue walking instead, he had a thoughtful look on his face, the sound of their godson crying, made it hard for her to wonder, what was going in the mind of her best friend. She was calming Teddy down, when a girl about fourteen years old, told her that her godson was cute.

"Well, Teddy, if girls are acting like this now, I can't imagine what they will say when you are sixteen years old!" stated Hermione dryly to her godson, smiling when she saw him giggling at her words. Giving Harry a worried look, turning her attention to her godson, who was tugging on her hair; it seems that was the only way for her godson to calm down. She put her godson back on to his stroller, when she saw her best friend was about to get attack by a sliver-haired boy for staring at his friend.

She calmly went to the sliver-haired boy, putting her hand on his shoulder, turning him around and punching him on the face. Looking deeply satisfied at the punch she just made, before looking at the sliver-haired boy's friend (much quieter, politer and scared) then going to Harry, asking him about what he has been thinking about. "You shouldn't have punched the boy, Hermione!" she looked at the sliver-haired boy, who was gripping his stomach in pain, then at his friend.

"He shows no respect to people, older then him and he deserves to be punched in the stomach, he was going to hurt you."Hermione pointed out. The sliver-haired boy shouted, "You! Bastard! Come back here and fight me properly!" she turned her head over the sliver-haired boy's direction, looking at him with calmness that was hinting the anger that she felt with his idiocy. "I am not going to fight a child! That is something a coward will do! Also do you think that you can walk properly now! I am not fighting, when someone is injured!" Hermione told him while his friend was telling him to calm down.

She walked closely to him, the fear in his eyes was obvious, he was shocked at her behaviour and was about to shout at her. She touched his stomach, hissing like an angry cat was all she need before telling Harry that they should go home. They were several meters away when they heard the sliver-haired boy, trying to stand-up without the help of his friend, waving a pair of dynamites at them. She grinned at him, waving her hand at him, knowing that will cause the sliver-haired boy to look at them in anger.

"Why do you want to make him angry Hermione?" she shrugged her shoulders at him as they walked toward their home. "Honestly Harry, it was fun making him angry. It was the way, how I used to piss off my big brother before he went missing." she shrugged her shoulders at him, not caring that she just told him about her family life. I _ was thirteen when Jessie went missing _thought Hermione, six years has passed and the pain of loosing her brother was going away, accepting that he is dead.

* * *

><p>She rubbed her temple, putting her forehead on the cafe table as her best friend ordered tea for them to drink, <em>it only been two days since we came here and I can't handle a baby? I wonder, what will life be like when Teddy reaches sixteen? We will be dealing with mood swings and obviously, the fact that he is half werewolf doesn't help us. I mustn't complain after all I got to deal with this with Harry.<em> The waiter brought her and Harry cup of tea, smiling a flirty smile at her in which he earned a glare from her friend ( acting like an older protective brother that he is to her) and grumbled a thanks before staring at the tea, trying to find the meaning of her life in its depths.

"Ah! You!" a familiar voice shouted. Glancing up, to find two boys from the other day with new faces- a strange baby, and another teenage boy with dark hair. She raised her eyebrows at him while Harry just smiled at him and waved, their godson giggled at the sliver-haired boy. "That's the guy, who was staring at the Tenth yesterday!" the boy explained to the others.

"And you are the guy that I nearly send to the hospital! Also my friend will never stare at your precious Tenth in that way." Hermione said dryly, making her friend shock at her behaviour. The sliver-haired boy looked at her in anger, ready to fight her, making her shake her head at the boy. "Some things will never change." he looked at her in anger, slamming his hand on their table, unfortunately for her that caused her godson to cry. She took her godson out of the highchair, singing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her as a child to calm down.

"You! How dare you insult the Tenth that way!" Harry rubbed his forehead, already feeling that a fight is going to happen while Hermione looked at him with calmness, before putting the baby on to Harry's lap.

"Yesterday, I thought that you will learn your lesson to stop being a spoiled brat! But it seems like, I was wrong." Hermione said sadly. Harry shook his head, trying his very best not to laugh at the expression of the sliver-haired boy's face before telling her, "Hermione, you will never change your behaviour." she raised her eyebrows at him. The waiter from before, must have thought that they were in trouble or just wanted to get into her pants.

"Is there any trouble Ms?" the waiter asked, looking at the sliver-haired boy with disdain, stopping the boy from continuing his rant. His friends came closer to their table, and they shook their head at the waiter.

"Our deepest apologies for concerning you," Hermione began sweetly, "My young friend is just being quite noisy." she flashed him a flirty smile, causing the man to blush at her before leaving them alone for the time being. Harry gave them a pointed look, "All of you should sit down here before they kick you out. It is just me and Herms sitting here in the table with our godson, there is plenty of room for all of you." the sliver-haired boy was about to protest when the baby whacked him. Soon, they were all seated, and Harry and her ordered a cup cake and another cup of tea.

"You haven't told us, your name!" the sliver-haired boy grumbled, looking at her sourly. Hermione sighed, taking a sip of the tea, keeping eye contact with the boy, before answering. Harry hid the laugh that was threatening to come out by coughing.

"Ah! But you my dear boy, didn't offer your names! However I am an adult and so is my friend meaning, we must set an example and tell you!" Hermione said slowly as if she was talking to an idiot, causing the sliver-hair boy to look at her in anger, making a hissing sound that reminded her of her cat when it got angry with her.

"My name is Hermione Granger, you can call me Hermione," she finally said, "My companion beside me is Harry Potter, whom you nearly tried to hurt, the baby is our godson Teddy Lupin." Harry decided that it was time for him to take over, so that his friend can look after their godson, who seemed to be crying for food.

"We told you, our names, now you have to tell us your name. It is only fair since you took a seat in our table." eyeing the cake on the sliver-haired boy's plate, making it seem like he wanted to eat it, just to annoy him.

"Y-you!" the boy was seething in anger.

"Never heard of a person's name being called You!" Harry said in mock curiosity. He wanted pay back for nearly trying to hit him for just thinking against the wall, he didn't mean to stare at his friend.

"Harry James Potter! Don't mock him or else you will be dealing with a crying Teddy!" Hermione told him angrily. He pouted at her before turning his head at them, repeating his question to them. They soon learned that the bad-tempered boy was Gokudera, the baby was Reborn, the guy who is referred as Tenth is actually called Tsuna and the darked haired boy was Yamamoto.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Hermione said, giving Harry a sleeping Teddy.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at the Principle of Namimori Middle School in amusement as he read her records and the recommendation that she got from her 'employer'. He stared at her then to her file before telling her that she is hired.<p>

_I can't wait to start teaching _thought Hermione, shaking hands with the principle.

**A/N Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for putting this in their favorite story and story alerts, also a big thank you to the people that reviewed.**

The smell of waffles, in Hermione's opinion, is the best way to start the day. "Morning, sleepyhead." Harry greeted her as she came to the dining room, scowling at her cheery friend, before taking a bite of the waffles that he made. He laughed at her behaviour, before giving her tea. She toyed with her food for a while, before taking the last bite of the waffle. _Why did I decided to teach? Ah yes, because I want us to have a normal life and not to use the money the minister gave us_.

"Hermione are you sure that you want to take the job?" her best friend asked. She smile at him, taking a sip of the tea lacily, keeping eye contact with him as drank the tea. He looked at her in frustration for not answering his question, the kiss on the cheek, told him that she really wanted the job, even if it woke her up early in the morning before going out the door.

While walking towards work, she saw Tsuna walking on the way to school, she waved at him and chuckle at the shock look that he gave her. "G-Granger-san, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked her. She gave him a smile, making the younger boy seemed shock that she was here.

"I am on my way to work, Tsuna-kun." he looked at her in fear, asking quite timidly what she does for living. She laughed at his question before telling him that he will find out soon, causing the young boy to look at her in fear. Looking at the retreating running figure of the young boy in worry, she wondered what did she say to him that caused him to run in fear._ I only told him that he will find out soon so, what did I say to him that caused him to run in fear? It isn't like I told him that I am a mass murder or an assassin. _Those were her thoughts as she walked towards Namimori Middle School.

She took a seat in her table, reading the files of her predecessor, before shaking her head at his comments about some of the students. Eying the results of the test that the class did, before her predecessor left for the job in Japan. _I am happy for the children's sake that he's gone. He sounds like a arsehole._ The ringing of the school bell broke the train of thoughts that she was having and reminding her that she has a class to go to.

The sound of the student's talking, made it easier for Hermione to relax. Her fingers were shaking with nerves, _I can fight a couple of Death Eater but when it comes to a couple of kids, I am scared. Where is my Gryffindor's courage? I am a disgrace to Gryffindors everywhere. _The sound of the kids talking louder, got her to snap out of it and open the door.

The first sound that she heard was the sound of a familiar voice. "You! What the hell are you doing here!" Gokudera shouted, getting out of his seat.

"Who is you? Can someone tell me who is you?" Hermione asked the class, he looked at her angrily, ready to hit her when his friend from before was telling him to calm down and that the teacher will be here soon. Hermione walked towards the board and started to write her name in Japanese for the whole class to read, looking at all of them with calmness before smiling at them.

"As you can see from the broad, my name is Hermione Granger, I am from England and just recently moved here to Namimori. Obviously I am here in this because I am your new maths teacher..." she paused to see the reaction of the students, some of them were looking at her in disbelief, while others such as Tsuna looked at her, realising what she meant earlier that he will find out. "It is sad that the first thing that I must do to all of you, is to give you your results back from the recent test." they all groaned at her, causing her to smile at their reaction and their behaviour at what she just said.

She started to hand in their marks, when some boy was saying No-Good Tsuna, this caused her to stop handing back their results back. Putting the papers back to the teacher's table, telling a pissed off Gokudera to calm down and let her handle this, causing the boy to look at her in anger and was about to shout at her, when he notice the anger in her eyes.

"What is your name!" the boy didn't answer her, she narrowed her eyes at the boy and repeated the question again to him. The moment, that she threatened to call his mother that he told her, his name. She gave him, a long and hard stare that caused the younger boy to look at her in fear. She gave Tsuna, a sympathetic look before turning her attention to the whole class, who seemed shock that she was defending a student.

"In my class, I expect everyone not to call anyone names because it hurts and also tells me that you have problems at home or else why will you call him names? Let me tell you that it doesn't matter if you have good grades or if you are good in sports, sometimes those things need to be developed. I have a friend that was at first isn't good with academics or spots, but when he was fifteen years old, he started to improve with the help of his friends getting good marks to get to the academy that he is in now!" ranted Hermione.

They all look at her in shock, one of the students raised their hand up hesitantly before asking her, why does it matter to them. She stared at them in shock before, sighing at their behaviour and sitting down on the table to explain to them why she told them this story.

"One day, all of you will be in the real world, working. The people, you use to make fun, might be the people that you will end up working for or working with." explained Hermione scanning the room to see their reaction. She smiled at them, before handing back their marks back. Stopping at Gokudera, who looked at her with grudging respect for defending his friend.

"For a boy that doesn't show respect to his elders, you did well with your test. I am sorry for my behaviour on Saturday towards you and your friend but, understand that I am protective of my friend and godson, they are my family and I am presume that you know something about family." Hermione told him quietly, so that no one in class can hear them. He nodded at her, his face sneering at her but, she knew that he understood.

Reaching to Tsuna, she told him to stay after class since she needed to talk to him and Yamamoto. He looked at his marks then her, looking at her with gratefulness that she didn't tell his marks in front of the whole class. She started to teach all of them their mistakes in the board, asking them if they don't understand something and smiled when Tsuna got the courage to raise his hand up and ask her. She went over his desk, teaching him an easier way to learn how to solve the problem. _Helping Ron and Harry, _thought Hermione,_ did have some perks_.

"I am not going to give you homework today." Hermione told the class. The rest of the class went to their next class except for Tsuna and Yamamoto, who seemed to be very relax that he was here not even thinking that he is not in trouble with her.

"W-We aren't in trouble are we, Granger-sensei?" Tsuna asked, quite timidly at her. She shook her head at him, looking at the two of them sternly before telling them that they can sit down and relax.

"It is about your marks, I am willing to let you two pass if you can do these questions that your teacher gave me to any student that didn't pass his test. For each question that you get correct, you get an extra four marks." Hermione told them, smiling at them. Tsuna looked dejected at this, through Yamamoto had the opposite reaction.

"W-what if we get a question wrong?" Tsuna asked. Hermione gave him a smile, ruffling his hair and telling him that it won't matter as long as he does her work that it will make her happy but, if they don't do it then there will be a huge consequence for them. He gulped, while Yamamoto laughed before thanking her for giving them, one more chance.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at the maths' exercise book, rubbing her forehead, noticing that someone didn't give her their homework. It was only her second week here in Namimori and there was someone that didn't hand in her homework. Looking at all the names that she had ticked, there was only one person that didn't hand in her work. She looked at her godson, who was busy, playing with his stuff wolf.<p>

"Teddy, always do your homework or else your teacher will hunt you down!" Hermione told the baby. She came back home early since there wasn't a point of her staying in school when she didn't have any classes to teach on the afternoon. Twirling the marker pen on her hand, debating on whether or not to go to Tsuna's house and ask him for his homework, the sound of her godson giggling as the stuff wolf said, "let us be friends." didn't help her decide on what to do with her student's behaviour.

She put on her coat, already decided about what she is going to do about Tsuna and his behaviour, scooping her one-year-old godson. At that moment, her best friend came back from his interview making it easier for her to give Teddy to him and tell him that she needed to go see a student of hers about his homework. "Can't it wait to tomorrow Hermione!" Harry shouted, while she put on her shoes.

The slam on the door told him the answer of his question, shaking his head at disbelief before looking at the amber eyes of his godson's eyes. "I will never understand women." his godson giggled at his words before deciding that this was a good time for him to spend time with Teddy.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know,why there were men in suits in front of her student's house nor did she care, ignoring the looks of the men in suits, walking towards the house when one of the men in suits stopped her from going in. Counting to ten, trying to control her temper before asking them politely to let her in the house. When the man shook his head at her that was when she snapped, punching the men in the stomach and injuring the next three men that tried not to let her go through.<p>

"I was only going easy on you! So, if anyone of you tried to stop me from going inside the house, I will give even more pain then them!" shouted Hermione, pointing towards the four men that were on their knees. All of them gulped at her, before letting her go into the house, she smiled at them before telling them that they made a wise choice.

She knocked at the door, wondering why were there men in suits in the house, the train of thought was broken when the door opened and Tsuna's mother looked at her before asking her if she was one of Reborn's friend. Shaking her head at the older woman, telling her that she was Tsuna's math teacher and that she wanted to talk to Tsuna.

The older woman smiled at her, telling her to come in, seeming obviously about the fact that there were four men clutching their stomach in pain; being trained along side Harry had taught her some martial arts moves that came pretty useful against big men. She told her that Tsuna was upstairs with Reborn and his friend.

"Thank you, Sawada-san." the older woman smiled at her, telling her that she should call her Nana or Mama. Hermione looked at her hesitantly, it felt strange to be completely be accepted by someone you just met, before nodding at her. She walked towards Tsuna's bedroom, not bothering to knock the door since she was too angry with the boy to be polite. Ignoring the scary looks that she was receiving from another pair of men in suits, looking at the culprit of her sudden bad temper, who looked at her in fear.

"Tsuna! Do you know why am I here!" Hermione shouted at the timid boy, he shook his head vigorously at her. The men in the suits started to step back in fear, she didn't notice that there was another man in the room seeing as she was angry with her student for not passing in her homework. He gulped before asking her, why she was here, making her very pissed off with the younger boy for not remembering what he did.

"I was marking the homework I give and did you know, what I notice?" he gulped, about to run away from his room, when she pulled him by the collar, before he had a chance to escape from her. Nobody was getting out of this room without hearing her rant or handing in their homework, she silently locked the door with a simple lock charm before continuing her rant.

"I am a kind teacher, Tsuna but even I have my limits! Tell me is this the first time that did you do this! (he shook his head at her) exactly I had given you, enough chances to do your homework so, tell me Sawada Tsunayoshi, where is your homework!" Hermione shouted. He looked down at his feet, shuffling, before admitting to her that he didn't do his homework. It took all of her will power not to strangle the boy in front of her.

"If you had any plans of going out, cancel it! I will be making sure that you do my homework since I will be staying here, all night if I have to! Just to see you do your work!" Hermione told him, staring at the boy, to see if he understood what she said.

"Hermione, you wouldn't mind staying with us for dinner would you?" Reborn asked her. Blinking for few more times, before nodding at him. She just then realise that there was a man about in his early twenties in the room, his hair was golden-brownish, messy but not as messy as Harry's hair, his eyes were light brown and he even had long eyelashes, noticing that there was a tattoo coming out of his shirt, _I hope he doesn't realize that I was staring_. She hid the blush as best as she could from the man before telling Tsuna to take out his books and start doing his homework.

Soon two kids came into the room, a boy with black afro hair and green eyes chasing a chinese girl with a big forehead. He took out a pair of bombs, stumbling down and the bombs were going out of the window. Her eyes widen, deciding that she should help the boy up. "Stupid!" shouted Tsuna, Hermione shook her head at his behaviour before realising that there was people in the road. She slapped her forehead, she couldn't think of a spell that might be able to help them.

"This is bad. Dino's subordinates are waiting outside." Reborn said. Hermione eyes widen, in fear of the men downstairs, she was about to shout at them to get out of the way when the blond haired man jumped out of the window, she watched in amazement as he took out his whip, throwing the grenades away. She looked out the window, hearing the praises that the man was getting from his subordinates, smiling at him trying to be humble.

"Aw shit! Harry doesn't know, I will be staying here for dinner!" Hermione shouted. Tsuna seemed to whack his head, trying to remember, who her friend was before remembering him as the guy that she was protecting. She took out her phone, angry at getting voice mail, telling him that she won't be eating dinner with him. She didn't hear the conversation between Reborn and Tsuna about what the blond man just did.

She went downstairs, deciding to help Nana with preparation for dinner, thinking about the grenades that she saw. _Something isn't right, _mused Hermione, _and I am going to find out, what is wrong with this place. _

* * *

><p>Hermione ate quietly, taking very little part of the discussion, between Tsuna and the blond haired man, who seemed to be at times, staring at her. <em>This is even better than Harry's cooking. <em>Harry is a good cook, no one can disagree with that and thank goodness too, since she wasn't the best cook in the world. "Oh my, Dino-kun, you have spilled so much." Nana said. Hermione looked at him, before hiding the giggle that was threatening to come out. "If Dino doesn't have his subordinates by him, he's useless." Reborn told Tsuna. The embarrassed look that Dino had, was making it hard for her not to giggle. She listened as the baby told Tsuna that the older man is the type of person that can't use his power unless it's for his family. She hid the smile that was threatening to come out as the older man tried to deny. When he said that he usually eats with a fork and spoon that was when she shook her head at him, seeing the smile that Reborn had that was telling her that it wasn't true.

"Keep telling yourself Tsuna." Hermione told him, before smiling at Nana and telling her that the food was delicious. The sound of Lambo's screaming made her run towards the bathroom, but stopped to help Dino up. "It isn't true right." Hermione teased, helping him up. He blushed before nodding at her, she told him that she will look over where he feels pain after she gets to Lambo. She felt pain seeing the little boy crying, taking him out of the tub, tickling him at his tummy getting him to laugh.

Her eyes widen, _there is a huge turtle in the tub,_ she didn't know how it happened. The moment she heard that it was Dino's pet turtle was the moment, she let out a bit of her anger. "It is your pet turtle, meaning you should take better care of it!" shouted Hermione, looking at the huge turtle, worries of what will happened were in her mind. The moment she heard that when it takes in water, was when she made the worst decision in her life. "All of you get out! Let me deal with this idiot's turtle!" Reborn smiled, while Tsuna was about to ask her a question while Dino was going to protest about her dealing with it. "You can't get things done without your subordinates with you! I think, I know how to get the turtle back to it's normal size!" he was about to protest when Reborn kicked him in the shin, causing everyone to go out and let her deal with it.

She took out her wand, casting a heating charm as the turtle was about to go to her, smiling when the suspicions about how to get the turtle back to its normals size was right, before picking him up and going to Tsuna's room, smiling when she saw him doing her homework, before turning to Dino and giving him his turtle. "Next time, keep better eye on it." snapped Hermione, turning her attention towards Tsuna and his homework- the answers to most of the questions were wrong, shaking her head, telling her student to check his answers and use the method that she taught him earlier.

Hermione thanked them for letting her stay for dinner before going back home with Tsuna's homework in her hand. Looking wearily at the calculating look Reborn had on his face, something tells her that he was planing something and it wasn't going to be a good thing for her. He seems to be insistent that Dino should go with her telling her that it was unsafe for a young woman to walk alone. "I can take care of myself." the stomp on the foot that she got from Reborn told her that it was an order.

"I am sorry about earlier." apologized Hermione. he shook his head at her, telling her that it was his fault for not keeping a better eye on his turtle.

"You know, you don't have to do this." Hermione told him, as they walked towards her home. He smiled at her, telling her that it was his duty to accompany a woman back home. The walk was a bit awkward, both of them not knowing what to say to each other. She looked at the moon, it was full tonight, meaning that tonight was the night they figure out whether or not Teddy has the werewolf genes- making her feel somber, wondering if her godson was feeling pain.

"How old are you Hermione?" Dino asked, trying to break the awkward silence. She raised her eyebrows at him, making him feel silly for asking the question, before laughing at his question. "Have a wild guess, if you get it right, I will answer any question that you want." he stopped, looking at her appearance; the stare that he was giving her was making her feel flustered at the look.

"Twenty?" she shook her head at him, giggling at the pouting look on his face, realising that it was the first time since the war that she laughed. "So close but so far away," pausing before saying, "Well you lost your chance into asking me any question you want Dino." Hermione told him seriously. She started to shiver from the cold, cussing herself for forgetting her coat, feeling more warmth when Dino gave her his jacket.

"Thanks, but won't you feel cold without your jacket on Dino?" Hermione asked. He shook his head at her, trying to make her feel less guilty for borrowing his jacket, which was unfortunately working for her. "I just realise something Dino..." pausing for a dramatic affect before continuing, " you haven't trip over yourself on the way to my house." his eyes widen at her words, looking at the house in front of her. She thanked him again for walking her back to her house, she glanced at the stars, it was beautiful tonight and so was the moon, it felt romantic, causing her to shake her head at that feeling.

She turned her attention to Dino, noticing that there were tattoos in his arm too, giving him one of her real smiles. "You really didn't have to do this Dino but, thanks again for walking me home and tell your subordinates, I am sorry about what happened today." he was about to ask her, what did she do to his subordinates when she ran to the door, slamming it in his face.

* * *

><p>Hermione leaned against the door, feeling her heart pumping so fast, realising that his jacket was with her. <em>I still have his jacket, <em>Hermione thought, _god I felt so confused that I forgot to give the man his jacket back. _There was something about that man that got her heart to beat so fast and it wasn't something that she liked.

Tomorrow, Hermione decided, she will give him back his jacket and apologize again for her behavior towards him eariler.

**A/N: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed especially to CH0C0CANDYZ for telling me, my mistake. I want to also thank everyone, who added this to their favourite story and story alerts.**

Harry raised his eyebrows, he had been watching his friend since last night, noticing that his best friend had a jacket that he was sure didn't belong to her through it wasn't the only thing that he notice, Hermione seemed to be in her own world, also when she came back from her student's home, she was blushing and muttering words such as 'return' and 'apologise' making him wonder what had happened in the house.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Harry asked- taking a sip of his tea. He watched her closely, noticing the redness of her face as she remembered from the night before, so something did happened last night and she doesn't want to tell him. He watched her as she calm Teddy down, something was different and he didn't know what. _She's smiling,_ he realised, _I never seen that type of smile in her face before and it makes her more pretty._

"I rather not talk about it, Harry." Hermione told him. What happened last night even through nothing happened, her heart was beating so fast and there were butterflies in her stomach as she walked back home with Dino. If there was anything she hates it was not knowing what was happening to her. This was going to be the last time, she sees him, all she has to do is to give him back his jacket and everything will be back to normal. "Hermione, you know that you can tell me anything." Harry told her, the hesitant look on her face told him that this is something he will never understand.

She glanced at the clock, before grabbing the jacket that belong to Dino, kissing her best-friend and godson in the cheek. Hermione walked calmly to Tsuna's house, eating a bagel on the way, also thinking about the apology that she was going to make to him. Sighing, when she saw that his subordinates were here, all of them looked at her in fear except an older man, who seemed to be laughing at their behaviour. "I am sorry for my behaviour towards all of you. It was disrespectful and I am truly ashamed for what I did to you but, this is not my normal behaviour because Sawada-san had not done my homework thus caused my bad mood yesterday." she gave them a apologetic smile, they looked at her fearfully before reluctantly accepting her apology.

She was about to go inside the house, when she saw Tsuna coming out of the house, he looked at her in shocked and asking himself why she was here. "Don't worry Tsuna, I am not here to give you a lecture. I just want to return Dino's jacket, why else will I come to my student's house if he didn't do anything wrong." he relaxed, causing her to smile at his behaviour, before taking the present that she made for him. He looked at her in shock, "Why are you giving me this Granger-sensei?"

"You will find out Tsuna soon." Hermione told him, grinning at him slyly, her body was soon having goosebumps and a voice behind her said, " I didn't need a pick up." she squeaked at the voice, before turning her head to the source of the voice, finding it to be Dino that said it. She snorted in disbelief at what his subordinates said as well as Gokudera and Haru. "All of you should come up with a better story, it sounds too rehearsed even my best friend can tell that this is practiced." All of them seemed to realise that she was here, making her roll her eyes at them, before giving Dino his jacket. "Thank you for giving me your jacket and I am really sorry about my behaviour towards you yesterday." Hermione told him, giving him a genuine smile to him as she gave him his jacket. The older man blushed at her, causing her to wonder why was he blushing before shrugging her shoulders, before walking to the direction to the school, soon being catch up by Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna and Haru.

The moment she heard Gokudera saying that all older guys were his enemy, it took all her power not to laugh at what he said, also pretending not to listen when Tsuna and Yamamoto admitted that they didn't do their homework. She stopped walking, at the sound of speeding car, taking Tsuna with them, watching as Gokudera and Yamamoto, then she saw a flash of someone with black hair and green eyes running with them, what Reborn said belong to the, Yakuza.

"You are not going to get Tsuna back?" Reborn asked. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, leaning against the wall, pausing to let all her thoughts be sorted. "He isn't in danger after all, you wouldn't let him be kidnap plus I am presuming that Dino did this for what reason I do not want to know." then something click in her head realising who was the black haired man, taking big breaths, she narrowed her eyes to Reborn. At that moment Dino came out of the car, saying that he liked them, she snapped. "Idiot! My best friend just went with them!" he tried to tell her that there is no such thing as the Momkyokai but that wasn't why she was crying, what Reborn said was the reason of her anger.

"The two of them are not alone, my best friend went with them." Hermione snapped. Tsuna's eyes widen, she was glad that the two of them were angry with Reborn, now all she needs to do is to go get to them and give her best-friend a scolding for doing something out of impulse. She started to run, followed behind by Tsuna and Dino. _I won't forgive myself if something happens to him, also who's taking care of Teddy? _Those were her thoughts as she ran towards the Momkyokai's hideout, she didn't wait for Tsuna and Dino, opening the door to find Yamamoto shaking one of the men, Gokudera asking where is Tsuna and the same can be said for her friend.

"Harry James Potter! What did I say about doing things out of impulse!" shouted Hermione. Harry dropped the unconscious man, giving her a sheepish look, admitting that he did something stupid. She whacked him on the head, "Don't you dare act so damn noble again! I don't want to think what would had happened if I had found you hurt!" tears were steaming down her face as she said that. "I think I can handle a few bad guys after what we been through." Harry whispered to her, as he patted her back. It was at that moment, another set of bad guys came inside the room, she looked at them, waiting to see if they were going to attack them or not.

"Dino, let me deal with these dimwits." Hermione told him, before he took his whip out after he tried to talk to them, he was about to protest when she told him that he was at a disadvantage now. "Now which one of you want to get beaten up first?" Harry shook his head, leaning against the wall, waiting for the show to begin. He watched as she beat the first guy that challenge her then the second guy, smiling at the awe that all the men inside the room saw as Hermione beat them up. The next one didn't went to her instead he came closer to Tsuna. Harry sighed, before tapping the man on the shoulder and punched him. "Hey Hermione, we never seem to get a break from fighting." she rolled her eyes at his obvious statement, punching the next guy before he land a finger on her.

"Harry, did you leave Teddy by himself?" he looked at her in disbelief, punching the guy behind him in instinct. "I left him in the daycare centre, I will never leave him alone!" he exclaimed, as he kicked the guy that was trying to harm his best friend. His eyes widen, when he saw the blond man hitting a guy that was about to harm Hermione, noting down that his friend seemed to be angry and embarrassed for being saved by the blond man, noticing that she was about to argue with the older man, when a man was about to hit the blond man, causing her to punch the guy. _I think I figure out the cause of her slight frustration and happiness _thought Harry grinning in amusement as he watch his best friend arguing with the blond man as they were fighting.

"Can you two stop fighting! You two can have your lover's quarrel later!" Harry shouted. Hermione eyes widen, her face starting to turn red at what he said, the blond man's face also turned red from what he just said. The two of them turned away from each other, his best friend was taking her embarrassment out on the bad guys, he flinched as he saw the bad guy's face becoming unrecognisable thanks to his best friend.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced at the letter and the envelop than to Harry, she had just arrived back home from work to find her best-friend looking at it with curiosity. She looked at the letter, eyes widening when she found it to be address to her. <em>Nobody knows where we live, <em>thought Hermione,taking the letter and envelop to her bedroom, where she can read in private.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I read in the Daily Prophet that you, Potter and Teddy went to have a little break from England, I hope that all of you are having fun wherever you are. I and my mother had returned back to England, I want to thank you for vouching for my family, we are now able to live in peace. Oh yes, Draco says hi to you and wants to ask you, when are you coming back, it seems like he can't figure out how to get out of his marriage contract to Pansy, he also says he will pay you a lot of money if you can help him out since apparently this contract is hard one to get out of. _

_I wish that this letter was about catching up but, sadly it isn't. The reason why I am writing to you is to inform you about what has been happening since you and Harry had left England, I am sad to say that the Order of the Phoenix has been searching for the three of you, the Weasley's ,excluding Fred and George, are saying that Potter and the youngest Weasley are still together and that you have kidnapped him. You will be interested to know that your suspicions about Dumbledore and the Weasley's taking money out of the Potter's account is correct, it seems like they had taken over one million galleons from his account in the past year._

_You are probably wondering how did I get this information right? I am a very lucky man since I wouldn't have to deal with your wrath when I tell you that I used Legilimency on the youngest Weasley, remember that I dismiss at the idea of the Weasleys taking money away from Harry's account? Well, one day when I went to the bar, I saw the young Weasley wearing one of the most expensive clothes that I ever saw and you know I have seen many. You will also be interested to know that she has been cheating on Harry with almost every male in the school excluding yours truly and the other boys in Slytherin, if you don't believe what I just written then open the envelop, it contains a lot of pictures that I had taken after I learned of this interesting information._

_I hope that you will visit me in Italy, maybe there you can find a boyfriend maybe he can prove your thoughts wrong after all as my mother used to say 'nulla è come sembra'. I hope we will see each other soon so that we can have some catching up to do._

_Your friend and secret spy,_

_Blaise Zabini._

Hermione was shocked at what she just read after the shock had worn off, she became angry. She opened the envelop to see if her friend had really taken the pictures of Ginny cheating on her best friend. The pictures that her friend had send her, made her feel repulse at what he had send her; there were pictures of Ginny kissing Ernie, she turned her eyes to the next picture that made her want to vomit, it was a picture of Ginny kissing Cormac and the final picture was a picture of Ginny making out with Terry Boot.

She quickly wrote a letter to Blaise, asking him to do more digging in the Weasley's activities and begging him to give the Order of the Phoenix a false trail. They don't want to go back to England, where the reminders of the war still hurts them. She took the pictures, walking to the living room, where her best-friend was watching T.V with their godson. She turned off the T.V, causing her best-friend to groaned.

Harry instantly knew something was wrong when he saw the expression on his best friend's face, the first immediate thought that he had when he saw the expression on her face was that they had been found out which he laughed because no one knows that they were here through he didn't know whose owl, it belong to.

"Blaise contacted me," Hermione began, the dark look on her friend's face when she mentioned the Slytherin's name, told her that later the two of them will have a fight about her talking to a Slytherin. He listened as she told him about what Blaise had told her, looking at the pictures that Blaise had taken with disgust at what he saw.

"You are in contact with that snake!" shouted Harry, after she finish telling him about what Blaise learned. She looked at him calmly, through her eyes told him a different story about the insult that he made towards her friend.

"That snake, as you kindly called him, is one of my friends Harry James Potter!" shouted Hermione, she was protective of her friends and there was one thing that she knows best is defending her friends.

"Have you forgotten what the Slytherins have done to us!" shouted Harry.

"I will never forget what they did to us! But we need to let go of the past, he said sorry to me and told me this was what he has been taught as soon as he can talk!" shot back Hermione. She was starting to become pissed off with his attitude towards her friend, she forgave Blaise for what he did to her, through it was still hard to believe that he was the same guy that made fun of her being a muggle-born witch.

"All Slytherins are the same Hermione!" shouted Harry.

"Really Harry! Tell me, why would he send pictures of Ginny cheating on you if he is like all Slytherins! God you don't forget about the past, he was taught that way and guess what! It didn't sink into him, all the way or else I would had died two years ago!" shouted Hermione, taking her jacket from the coat hanger and slamming the door. Harry looked at his godson, who was too busy playing with his stuff wolf, at least one of them were having a good day. He sighed, scooping Teddy before flooing to Gringotts to see if what the Slytherin said was true and to ask Hermione's parents about what happened two years ago.

* * *

><p>Her best-friend can never let go of the past, Hermione realised while walking to the park so that she can spend sometime to think about her best-friend behaviour towards her friend. She slumped on the park's bench, <em>if it wasn't for Blaise, I would had been killed by those creeps. <em>It was hard for her to admit to anyone that her greatest fear wasn't getting a bad mark anymore but the fear of not being loved.

Tears threatened to come out of her eyes as she remembered, how the attackers sneaked up on her. She blinked back the tears away, it happened and all she can do is try to hold back the tears for her friends, family and especially for her godson. _They don't need to know about what happened _thought Hermione, taking out her students' homework to mark, her students homework were her distraction from the war and the pain that came with it. _I need to get a boyfriend yeah right, what type of sane man will date a broken girl. _Thought Hermione, rubbing the scar on her shoulder that read loveless, it was true after all her parents really didn't care about her and while her friends have been there for her, they will find people that they loved and she will be alone.

_Why was I never good enough for my parents? _For as long as she remembered, her parents had never given her any support and showed no emotions to her achievements, they never cared about what she does. Whenever something bad happened in the family, they will blame her always making her wonder what she did wrong even when it wasn't her fault. The moment the letter from Hogwarts came, life with her family got worse and it was so bad that she almost never came back home just to avoid them.

_I wonder what it will be like to have parents that loves you _thought Hermione, looking at a family that was walking past her and the happy look on the little girl face as she hold hands with her parents. Love, that was what she yearned for and something she knew she wouldn't get. She finally let the tears that she had been holding back out.

* * *

><p>Harry started to become worried when he saw that his best-friend wasn't back, all types of thoughts were running through his head at what might have happened to Hermione, <em>I shouldn't have said those things to her<em> thought Harry, the information that he learned from Blaise was true and it made him feel guilty for saying those types of things. He sighed, trying to think where his best-friend might go when she is angry. He also couldn't leave Teddy by himself, _what can I do? I don't know __anyone in this area that can babysit so that I can search for Hermione _thought Harry, before remembering one of Hermione's students that she seemed to be close to, maybe he could ask them to babysit Teddy while he goes search for his friend.

He walked towards Tsuna's house, looking around to see if his best-friend was near but was starting to become even more worried that his best-friend might be hurt. She can take care of herself that was something he knew but it doesn't help that he worries for her safety. He was surprised to see a huge turtle coming out of the house and almost all of the people living in the house running away from the house. He didn't know how to get rid of it without using magic in front of them, but they were all trying to get away from the turtle making it easier for him to stun the creature non-verbally. All of them stopped running, surprise were on their faces when they found that the turtle wasn't moving.

"Is it dead?" Tsuna asked.

"No, it has simply been knocked out." Harry told them, causing all of them to glance at him. He smiled at them sheepishly, while the blond man walked around the turtle to get something. He glanced at the middle-school kids, it was bad timing to ask them but he was worried for his best-friend and wanted to make sure that nothing bad had happened to her. He furrowed his eyebrows, as he saw the blond man that his best-friend seemed to have a crush on, used a hair-dryer to make the turtle get smaller.

"Potter-san, w-why are you here?" Tsuna asked, hesitantly.

"I am here to ask you to watch Teddy for me while I go search for Hermione." Harry answered, the browned eyed boy looked at him in shock then to his godson, who was playing with his stuffed wolf, he ruffled the boy's hair causing Gokudera to become angry for touching his precious tenth. He rolled his eyes at the sliver-haired boy's behaviour, before asking him if he can do this for him so that he can search for his best-friend.

"What happened to Granger-sensei?" Tsuna ask him. Harry looked at him, debating whether or not to tell him about the fight between him and his best-friend.

"We got into an argument," Harry admitted, " I went out for a couple of hours and Hermione still isn't back, I am worried about her safety." They all looked at him, unsure how to take care of his godson before all of them realise that they had Tsuna's mother to help them take care of his godson. "Dino will also help you find Hermione." the small baby in the suit said to him, pointing to the blond man, who seemed shock at what the baby had just said.

"Uh sure, I will help you find Hermione." Dino said, hesitantly looking at the younger boy. Harry looked at him, gratefully before telling him that he owes him one for helping them. He gives Teddy to Gokudera, who scowled at him making him wonder what he did to the sliver-haired boy, before running the other direction while Dino went the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Dino doesn't know why Reborn was intent for him to spend time with Hermione, the girl was one of the most beautiful girl that he met that was something all of them can agree on, no beautiful was weak on how to describe the girl. He rubbed his chin, falling down as he tripped over the flat piece of land, the child with Harry was it his and Hermione's child, he shook his head at his thoughts, the child didn't look anything like the two of them. Dino stopped when he found Hermione crying in the bench in the park, in the few hours that he seen her, he never thought of her the type that cries.<p>

He walked to her, hesitantly not knowing how to comfort the crying girl, before deciding to take a seat beside her. She looked at him, her brown eyes were red from crying, making him wonder what was the fight between her and her friend was about. "W...Why a...are you h...here Dino?" Hermione sobbed, he slumped his shoulders, smiling at her.

"Your best-friend came over to Tsuna's house, asking us to babysit so that he can go search for you. Reborn volunteered for me to go and search for you." Dino told her, giving her a handkerchief for her to wipe away her tears. She hesitantly take it, before wiping her tears away, he watched her, noticing for the first time the sadness in the younger girl's eyes, causing him to wonder what made the girl feel so much sadness.

"Why were you crying earlier Hermione?" Dino asked, her eyes blinked at him and then for the first time since he met her, he saw a little bit of who she truly is as a person. "It isn't important, I... I al..so don't want to burden you with this." she was about to leave him but before she could leave, he grabbed her arm, causing her to look at him in shock. "It isn't good for you to bottle up your feelings Hermione! Please tell me what caused you to cry!" she looked at him in shock, making him blush at what he just said. She blinked, suddenly the young girl started to let all of the feelings that was bottled up out.

He hugged her as she cried her heart out, he didn't know how it happened but in the few hours that they spend together, she was becoming one of the most important people in his life. Dino listened as she confided to him about her family life and her fear of not being loved. "Um Dino?" he looked down at Hermione, her face was red from crying and she was biting her lips. "Yes." her face turned even redder at what she is about to say, "You can stop hugging me now." said Hermione, he blushed at what she said before letting go of her.

"What was the fight between you and your friend about?" Dino asked, walking towards Tsuna's house. He glanced at the younger girl, who seemed to be reluctant to answer his question, he felt a little bit closer to Hermione after learning a little bit more about her family life. She stopped walking, looking at him hesitantly before having a determined look on her face.

"Harry and I were arguing over the fact that I am talking to a man that used to make fun of me. He can't let go of the past, I can't blame him but, once you get to know Blaise..." she trailed off, as if she was remembering something about the man before continuing her sentence, " you learned that he isn't a bad guy, it was what he has been taught plus he saved me from an attack a two years ago." Dino wanted to ask about what happened two years ago but, realise from the look on Hermione's face that she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"So how did you and your friend end up taking custody with the kid?" Dino asked.

"His parents died, he lived for his grandmother for awhile before she died and well me and Harry are his godparents." Hermione answered sadly. He needed to change the subject, he didn't want to cause even more sadness to the girl.

"He is one cute baby." Dino told her. She smiled at him, his throat tightened as he sees a genuine smile from the girl and his face started to turn red, he knows how to charm a girl but with her, he feels like he is a schoolboy dealing with his first crush. "Yes, but I am afraid what will happened when he has his terrible twos and threes." he glanced at her in confusion, causing her to smile at him and explain to him about it. The two of them stopped walking, when they reached Tsuna's house, finding Harry there looking worried sick and carrying Teddy.

"Thank goodness that he found you! I was about to search for you again but Reborn told me to wait and see if Dino found you, are you safe Hermione? You didn't get hurt?" Harry rambled, his green eyes looking at her with relief and at Dino with gratefulness. Hermione smiled at him, trying to comfort her friend before taking Teddy out of his arms to hers. The one-year-old baby started to tugged on her hair making her to smile at his behaviour, she tickled his stomach causing him to giggle. Dino watched her, realising how much love she had for her godson and how she is acting like a mother to the boy, making him wonder why would the young girl think that she won't find love.

"Thank you Dino for bringing her back here." Harry said to him, standing beside him as they watched Hermione interacting with Teddy. He nodded, telling him that it wasn't a problem. "She is one extraordinary person." Dino remarked. Harry grinned slyly to himself, _I think I found my job for this year. _thought Harry.

"You like my best-friend don't you!" accused Harry. Dino's eyes widen, his face turning red at what he just said before denying about having any feelings towards his best-friend. Harry grinned at him, the look on his face told him a different story entirely.

"You know, if you don't tell her that you like her soon, you might loose any chance of dating my best-friend." Harry informed him, the blond haired man was about to deny having any feelings towards his best-friend when Hermione shouted to Harry to hurry up or else she is leaving without him. _I don't have any romantic feelings towards the girl do I? I only just met her all I can call her is friend. _Dino thought, watching them walk away.

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
